LOVE IS PAIN - YUNJAE
by deachndr
Summary: Pertemuan yang membuahkan antara cinta dan dosa. Keegoisan akan saling memiliki. YUNJAE [Genderswitch]


Deachndr's Present

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

Genre: Romance,Angst etc

Cast: YunJae, Kim Taeyeon, others.

WARNING!

This is GENDERSWITCH!

Enjoy...

.

.

"LOVE IS PAIN"

.

"Hey teman teman, apa kalian tahu di kelas kita ada artis yang sangat terkenal?"

"hahaha artis apa? Film biru? hahaha menjijikan..."

"lho apa kalian ketinggalan berita? Cantiknya sangat luar biasa mengalahkan Nicky Minaj!"

Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?

Apakah itu layak disebut pujian atau sindiran?

Benar!

Beberapa mahasiswi dikelas tersebut sengaja memberi sindiran untuk seseorang yang terpojok disana. Seorang perempuan yang malang, karena tidak ada satupun yang mau membelanya. Air mukanya begitu menyedihkan, dengan segala ketahanannya ia sembunyikan semua rasa sakit hati atas sindiran tersebut.

Dia, Kim Jaejoong..

.

.

Bel tanda mata kuliah kedua telah usai. Semua mahasiswa berhamburan keluar kelas entah akan menuju kemana mereka. Kim Jaejoong atau kita sebut saja Jaejoong sedang membereskan segala buku bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas miliknya.

Kenapa Jaejoong sendirian?

Ya, dia dikucilkan di kelas ini kurang lebih selama setahun terakhir. Entah alasan apa yang membuat semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disini mengucilkannya. Faktor iri kah?

Iri karena kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Jaejoong tanpa polesan make up? Haha sungguh kekanakan.

.

.

"eomma.."

"waeyo uri Joongie?"

"Joongie ingin cuti kuliah.."

"wae? Apakah ada masalah? Jika Joongie cuti, Joongie akan pergi kemana? bekerjakah?"

Terdengar pembicaraan seorang anak dan Ibu di dalam sebuah rumah yang jauh dikatakan besar.

"..." Tidak ada sahutan dari Jaejoong.

"waeyo? Beritahu eomma nee apa alasan Joongie tiba tiba ingin mengambil cuti kuliah?"

"haaaah.. Joongie..hiks.." bukan jawaban yang diutarakan Jaejoong tetapi ia malah menangis tersengal didepan Ibunya.

"Joongie.. uljimma.. katakan pada eomma eoh?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap airmata yang tak henti hentinya jatuh.

"ijinkan Joongie cuti nee eomma? Jeball..."

"..." Eomma Jaejoong hanya terdiam, ia merasa Jaejoong benar benar bertekad dengan keputusannya. Tetapi hal yang masih mengganjal dipikiran eomma Jaejoong yaitu alasan apa yang membuat Jaejoongnya ingin berhenti sementara pada perkuliahannya.

Eomma Jaejoong memeluk erat Jaejoong. Memberi kekuatan pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

Pagi harinya, eomma Jaejoong membangunkan Jaejoong untuk segera bersiap mengikuti perkuliahan hari ini.

"Joongie, bangun .. kau kuliah kan hari ini?"

"Joongie tidak mau kuliah eomma.." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, ia menangis dalam diam.

Eomma jaejoong sangat terpukul melihat putrinya seperti ini. Bagaimana perasaan seorang Ibu yang mengetahui anaknya jelas jelas memiliki masalah tetapi anaknya tersebut tidak ingin memberitahunya?

Jujur, itu sakit sekali..

"geure... eomma arra.. jja, tidurlah kembali. Jika Joongie ingin makan, bilang eomma nee? Jangan menangis terus. Eomma sedih jika melihat Joongie seperti ini. Uljimma eoh?" peluk eomma Jaejoong sebelum beliau keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

Seminggu sudah Jaejoong tidak masuk perkuliahan. Apa kalian tahu penyebab jaejoong enggan masuk kuliah dan memutuskan untuk cuti sementara?

Ya, dia tidak kuat terhadap lingkuhan perkuliahannya, teman temannya, dan berbagai sindiran yang setiap hari menjadi makanannya. Dia dibully layaknya seseorang yang bersalah.

Apa kalian kuat jika menjadi Jaejoong?

Apa kalian bisa melampaui segalanya seperti Jaejoong saat ini?

Kau tahu? Seperti ingin mati jika kau berada di posisi Jaejoong.

Tidak salah jika Jaejoong memutuskan hal tersebut.

.

.

"Joongie, eomma pulang.."

"nee eomma, ini Joongie buatkan eomma jeruk dingin. Minumlah.." setelah menerima gelas minuman dari Jaejoong, beliau meminumnya habis.

"Joongie, eomma sudah mengurus cuti perkuliahanmu tersebut. Eomma beralasan jika setahun ini kau akan bekerja untuk kebutuhan kita.."

"mereka menyetujuinya?"

"nee.. Joongie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"mereka membully ku setiap hari, mencaci makiku tanpa alasan, mengataiku dengan sebutan yang tidak tidak, mengomentari segala sesuatu yang Joongie lakukan, selama setahun ini setiap hari Joongie diperlakukan seperti itu, Joongie tidak tahu apa letak kesalahan yang Joongie perbuat pada mereka... Joongie tidak sanggup eomma, jeongmal.."

"mianhe.. mianhe eomma, Joongie tumbuh menjadi pengecut.. mianhe."

"dwesso, gwenchana Joongie gwenchana.." eomma Jaejoong memeluk putrinya erat, ia tahu apa yang dirasakan putrinya sekarang. Eomma Jaejoong tidak dapat memaksa Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan study tertundanya itu. Eomma Jaejoong tahu, sesakit apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong.

"kka.. jangan bersedih lagi, ada eomma disini. Uri Joongie akan bekerja eoh? Kkkkk Joongie bisa menghasilakan uang sendiri.." hibur eomma Jaejoong.

"geure eomma, Joongie ingin menghasilkan uang untuk eomma.."

"ini, eomma mendapat info dari majikan eomma jika anaknya membuka cabang perusahaan baru nya disini. Beliau berkata jika perusahaan anaknya itu membutuhkan seorang customer service. Joongie kan cantik, seorang customer service itu harus cantik nah Joongie sudah memenuhi syarat pertama kkk cobalah Joongie mendaftar nee?"

"lulusan SMA seperti Joongie bisa mendaftar?"

"geure.. syaratnya minimal lulusan SMA seperti Joongie, ottoke?"

"baiklah eomma, Joongie akan mencoba."

"buatlah sekarang lamaran pekerjaannya lalu biar eomma titipkan kepada Pak Jung, agar disampaikan ke tangan anaknya."

"baiklah eomma, gomawo jinjja.." senyum Jaejoong merekah kala mengetahui begitu beruntungnya ia memiliki eomma seperti eommanya ini.

.

.

Next or Delete?

REVIEW FOR UR ANSWER ^^

Dea back bawa ff baru kali ini Jaejoong Genderswitch yaaa ,, maaf bila ada yang tidak berkenan.


End file.
